A Promise
by HarleyQuinn47
Summary: Ruby goes onto a mission and after a couple months, it doesn't seem like she will be coming back.


"Don't worry you guys, I'll be fine," Ruby said as she put Crescent Rose on to her back.  
"I know Ruby, it just doesn't hurt to be a little extra careful," Yang pointed out, being the protective older sister she was.  
"Yang's got a point," Weiss agreed "Just because it seems easy and you've done something like it before doesn't mean you should treat it any different than a harder mission."  
"It's just a pack of Beowolves, how hard could it be?" Of course Ruby was being stubborn like always.  
In the two years they've been studying at Beacon, this is the first mission the teams fearless leader was going on alone.  
"Just promise me you'll come back in one piece." Weiss always got worried when Ruby acted like this.  
"I promise," Ruby said with a smile, walking closer to Weiss and lightly kissing her cheek. "I shouldn't be more than a week. And when I get back, we can do that date thing we've been planning with Team JNPR." Weiss nodded and managed to put on a small smile. Ruby kissed her again, but this time on the lips, causing the cold Huntress to blush. Ruby hugged Yang and Blake before walking to the door of their dorm. "Don't worry about me guys, I'll come back. I'll see you all in a week." She smiled to her team before leaving.

One month later.

"Yang, slow down!" Weiss yelled as her and Blake tried to catch up to the worried blonde.  
"No, you two speed up," Yang responded, running towards the head masters office, hoping to find Ozpin, and some good news.  
"We want to know if they've found Ruby too, Yang, but you really need to slow down," Blake said, panting as she tried to keep up.  
Yang sighed and slowed down to a stop, waiting for her other two teammates. "I'm sorry you two. I'm just really worried." She rubbed the back of her neck, looking down towards the ground.  
"We know Yang, we are worried too, but it wouldn't do much good storming into Ozpin's office panting like we just ran a marathon." Blake walked over to her girlfriend and grabbed her hand. "Taking time might be painful, but at least when we get there we can ask questions quickly instead of having to wait." Yang nodded, understanding Blake's reasoning. She leaned in and kissed the Faunus' forehead.  
Weiss wrapped her arms around herself and looked away. "Are you two done? I'd like to see Ozpin as soon as possible." She voice was a little shaky, almost like she was about to cry.  
Since Ruby's disappearance Weiss has felt more lonely by the day, missing the feeling of having someone always there for you, no matter what you were like.  
Without asking any questions, both the girls nodded and started walking, with Weiss not that far behind.  
As soon as they saw a glimpse of Ozpin they ran to him, eager to ask question.  
"Ozpin!" Yang yelled as loud as she could, getting the attention of the head master. "Have you heard anything about Ruby? Have they found her yet?" A worried look went across her face as soon as she heard a sigh come from the older man.  
"What is it, sir?" Weiss asked, still able to hone in on her her politeness.  
"Follow me girls," he said, turning back to his office and walking in the door. The three girl followed, not sure what to expect. Ozpin pulled out a box from under his desk and placed it in front of the team.  
Looking in, the girls saw nothing but the torn remains of what seemed like a red cloak.  
"That's all they've been able to find. I'm sorry girls."

Two weeks later.

The last three members of Team RWBY sat in their dorm, still trying to grasp the fact that their leader might be gone for good. Each one wore a piece of the ripped up cloak in memory of Ruby.  
Weiss wore he piece in her hair to keep her off-centered ponytail up instead of her usual crown like clip. She kept to herself more, and didn't get into any arguments with Yang.  
Blake tied her piece of the cloak around her right arm, just so that she could always see it.  
Yang had hers around her neck instead of her usual scarf.  
They were excused from classes as long as they needed, not really expected to make up any of the work they missed.

Jaune and Pyrrha stopped in every once in a while to see if they needed anything, or would bring them something to eat since they hardly seemed to leave the dorm at all.  
Ren and Nora dropped in a couple times to try and help, but it got no where since the team didn't want to do anything.  
Velvet did stopped by to pay her respects, trying not to cry herself. Same with a few other students.

"I can't take this anymore!" Yang said one night, tired of just morning all the time.  
"Come down, Yang," Weiss muttered, still not feeling very talkative.  
"No, I've had it with just sitting here and doing nothing while Ruby could still be out there somewhere!" She pointed out the window, trying to prove her point.  
"Yang, sweetie, just calm down," Blake said calmly, trying not to have Yang get fired up and angry.  
"Why should I? We've been here two weeks doing nothing when we could be out there looking for her!" Tears started stream down the blonde's cheeks. "I have to go find her..." Yang started towards the door, but was stopped by Blake who was bear hugging her with all her strength.  
"You're not going anywhere," Blake said, burring her face into her girlfriend's back.  
Yang stood there in Blake's embrace and started to cry hard. Weiss just sat on her bed, looking down at it, unable to think of anything to say. Just a moment later the heard the door lock click, as if someone unlocked it, and say the door open.  
A dirty, scratched up version of Ruby walked in the doorway, closing the door behind her, smiling.  
"Hey guys, I told you I was coming back, didn't I?" She said, looking at her shocked team. Not even a moment later, Runy found herself being tackled and hugged by two of her teammates.  
"God damnit Ruby, we thought you were actually gone for good!" Yang exclaimed.  
"I promised I was coming back, and you know I don't break a promise." After a while, Ruby was helped to her feet. She looked over to the window and saw Weiss standing in front of it, hugging herself and her back turned to everyone. Taking a few steps closer to Weiss, Ruby noticed tears running down the pale girl's face. "You said you'd be home in a week... It's been over a month!" Weiss yelled, as if her was angry at Ruby.  
"I know, and I'm sorry if I worried you," Ruby said, putting her hand on Weiss' shoulder.  
"I wasn't worried..." Weiss turned around and hugged Ruby as tightly as she could, shaking a bit. "I was scared I lost you..." Ruby hugged her back, rubbing her girlfriend's back softly.  
"You are never going to lose me Weiss. I'll always be with you no matter what."


End file.
